Ted Gunn
Ted Gunn is the new Unit Chief for the behavioral science unit. History Taking Over as Unit Chief Ted became the new Unit Chief upon the retirement of Robert Shepard. He turned down a much more prestigious job in order to do so, believing in the importance of the work they were doing. He met first with Bill, then Wendy, then Holden about their work and told them of his desire to take them from being called for cold cases to being the first call. He asked Bill and Wendy to help keep Holden in check. He then won Holden over by promising to get him an interview with Charles Manson. He then got the OPR investigation closed and promised the BSU whatever resources they needed to finish their work on a much quicker timeline than they anticipated. He also got them a larger workspace down the hall.Episode 2.1 Atlanta Murders and Party Gunn came to check on the unit one day and learned about the Atlanta murders. After Holden gave his presentation on it, Gunn agreed with Wendy and Bill that it wasn't enough to go on, but told Holden to keep up to date. Not long afterward, he learned about another kidnapping in Atlanta and sent Holden and Bill there to work on the case.Episode 2.4 Gunn was displeased to learn that they'd been kicked out of the investigation so quickly and hadn't called him. He asked Bill about it, not knowing Bill had been called away. Later that day, Gunn came down to the BSU and told them he'd secured and interview for them with Charles Manson and also invited Bill, Holden, and Wendy to a party at AD Wyman's house. At the Party, Gunn tried to set Wendy up with Warren Freeman and told Bill he'd been invited to a retreat with the director.Episode 2.5 When more bodies came up in Atlanta, Gunn said that Bill and Holden were being sent back there, as the president didn't want the murders tainting his first 100 days, so he wanted more support for the investigation. Holden went down immediately, with Bill following a few days later.Episode 2.6 After learning that Wendy had flown to do the Paul Bateson interview herself, Gunn said she needed to stay in Virginia and focus her efforts on the analysis and said they'd train more agents to do the interviews, but she was the only one who could do the analysis.Episode 2.7 After Wayne Williams was arrested for the murders of two adult men, Gunn told Holden and Bill to celebrate, as they'd solved the case and now the BSU would be the first call for fresh cases. He brushed off Holden's concerns that there was still more to find in Atlanta.Episode 2.9 Relationships Romantic He is married to Gretchen Gunn. Career He is the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Science Unit of the FBI. Prior to that, he was assistant director of Public Affairs and a brick agent in Los Angeles. Gallery Episodic 2x01TedGunn.png|Episode 2.1 2x04TedGunn.png|Episode 2.4 2x05TedGunn.png|Episode 2.5 2x06TedGunn.png|Episode 2.6 2x07TedGunn.png|Episode 2.7 2x09TedGunn.png|Episode 2.9 Appearances Category:Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:FBI Agents